Machina
|-|Base= |-|Holy Relic= |-|Briah= Powers and Abilities Tier: 7-A | 1-A Name: Goetz von Berlichingen, Machina, Michael Wittmann (Real name), Einherjar Nigredo, Tenma Ootake Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 94 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #7, One of the Three Commanders | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Barrier Creation, Power Nullification (Via his Holy Relic; punched out Ren out of his Eine Overture Briah and punched Tubal Cain out of his lighting Briah form), Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill anyone with a single hit with his Holy Relic), Existence Erasure (Any of Machina’s punches erase the existence of a being with a history when his Briah is active), Conceptual Manipulation via his Briah (Would have destroyed the concept of darkness had he killed Methuselah, who is its physical embodiment), Can end all things with a single hit with his Holy Relic or Briah, Teleportation, Energy Absorption, Durability Negation, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks | Same as before in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: Mountain level (Superior to Eleonore, his punches was described by Ren to be more powerful than any nuclear bombardments, one-shotted Tubal Cain who was stated by the narration to be able to split entire mountains with a single attack), can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul, with his Holy Relic, or Briah | Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: At least FTL, likely FTL+ (At least comparable to Eleonore. Intercepted and one-shotted Tubal Cain even while the latter had Beatrice's Briah active. Able to keep up and trade blows with Ren Fuji, who once accelerated fast enough to make lightning appear frozen to him which showed to be this fast) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Stronger than Wilhelm) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Outerversal Durability: Mountain level (Superior to Eleonore), regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: Melee range | Outerversal Standard Equipment: His Holy Relic, Deus Ex Machina (His own body) Intelligence: Very skilled combatant with over 60 years of experience, expert tactician, possesses absolute knowledge on human anatomy and psychology Weaknesses: His Relic's and Briah's effects are limited to his fists, and thus avoiding contact with them will allow one to escape the effects of his Briah. In addition, acasual and/or higher-dimensional beings are unable to be affected by it at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Deus Ex Machina: (God From the Machine) Machina's Holy Relic, Deus Ex Machina takes the form of his own body. A passive ability whenever he attacks, Machina's Relic allows him to end anything his fists hit, even being able to end a Gudou-type Briah user's ability (ex. Ren's and Beatrice's) and putting them back to their base form so long as they have a history. He is also even able to hit elemental beings with his relic, as he knocked out Tubal Cain while he had Beatrice's Briah active that makes the latter become pure lightning. * Midgardr Völsunga Saga: (End of the Mortal Realm) Machina’s Gudou-type Briah, his desire being “I want to die with a single end”. When activated, his arms are covered in a pair of black armored guards that cover his entire arms. In this state, all of Machina’s punches now have the effect of erasing the existence of their target as long as they have a history (Which can include every single second of one's life, and works on material and immaterial beings, and even inanimate objects). This even applies to concepts (As they have existed since the Big Bang), being capable of wiping out Methuselah and the concept of darkness he embodies were he to have landed a hit on the latter. The only possible ways to bypass this ability is to be higher-dimensional (As it is impossible for Machina to actually hit them), acausal, or to simply avoid contact with his fists. Notes: Credits for the translation of the quote above belong to Gare. Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: King Hassan (Fate/Grand Order) King Hassan's Profile (Grand Assassin Hassan was used. Speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Void Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Acausal Characters Category:Death Users Category:Hax Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1